


Watching us in the mirror

by Hopeless_R



Series: Affectus EngVer. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Superbats - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, Top Clark Kent, Urethral Play, they are heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "[...] It was only at that moment that Clark could see the tranquility on that man's face when he was sleeping. He blew out a breath, realizing that he was staring at him too much. His eyes dropped to Bruce's parted lips and brought himself close to him. Feeling his hearts sink, because, in the end, they were just friends with benefits."| Bruce x Clark :: PWP |
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Affectus EngVer. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168208
Kudos: 49





	Watching us in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> |DD/MM/YYYY|  
> Write and posted: 04/10/2016  
> Translated and posted: 17/02/2021
> 
> This Fic was a gift for a friend.   
> Have a nice day <3

** When you fall in love, you fall for a mirror of your own most present needs ** .

Deepak Chopra

There were times like those when you just forget who you are. And it's moments like these that Bruce Wayne could hardly be. Except in that exact minute in which his tongue met the other, forming a perfect dance. No shame. His hands went and saw, explored each other's bodies, and pieces of clothing dropped one by one to the floor.

They were moments like those that Clark Kent, didn't know if it was true or just a dream, a very depraved one. It was only when the smallest bit his lower lip that he woke up and made him realize that it wasn't a dream. He moved away, looking at the other below him, with the strands of his hair carelessly thrown obscenely on the pillow, red lips, and ice-blue eyes that stared at him sharply.

“Stop dreaming, Kent, and do what you want to do.” The hoarse and heavy voice reached his ears like war trumpets, powerful and loud. That was an order that made Clark smile.

“I will, but the night is still long, I want you to trust me.” He did not allow the other to say anything, taking his lips in a hurry to the man.

Moments like those, when they both left their ties, with different meanings and their covers away from that room. The room lit by red lights at the bottom of the ceiling, leaving the white walls with that warm tone. Soon, they no longer saw each other in clothes, allowing their hands to wander around each other's bodies, squeezing there and here, strolling through corners already very well known by both.

Clark felt the other nails on his skin, as he bit and marked him, his hands reached Bruce's waist and turned him towards. Running with his mouth the entire length of the man's back, marking him either by biting or sucking. He felt the muscles defined over his lips as his hands roamed the man's arms, bringing them back and tying them with the red tie Clark wore. They both knew that if the businessman wanted to get rid of the bonds he could.

He turned the man again, staring at him, Bruce still seemed phlegmatic, even though his body reacted in a way that was contrary to what he was expressing. Even though his eyes cried out loudly the desire that was there and that Clark could very well see and hear the sonorous: Fuck me. At the desired and ideal height, in that man's voice. In the end, it was pure sex, friends with benefits.

His mouth went down to the man's lower abdomen, his tongue traveled very close to the other already excited phallus, and left a small mark in his pelvis. Biting and sucking the small piece of skin, making. 

With the proximity of Clark's mouth from his dick, Bruce trembles. The superman knew that body so well that he cognize that if you run your tongue over Bruce's scars, you would see him shiver due to the sensitivity of the skin.

He went down the tongue a little more, finally taking care of the other's dick phallus, doing the job he had to do, paying attention to the sounds that the man below emitted. In one movement, he took the cock ring and placed it at the base of the member, causing Bruce to choke on the cold contact the metal provided.

“Kent!”

“I said, trust me.” Said this time kissing the other, making bruce calm down and moan in his mouth since Clark's hand stimulated the member making the man lose part of his control. He pulled away slightly and looked at him. “Bruce?”

“Continue.” The man was panting, but not dejected.

This time he moved away from Bruce who took a deep breath, he knew what was coming now, he had agreed with that, but even so, he still thought it was kind of silly for himself to accept. He wondered how he had been caught in those puppy eyes from Clark. The man had in hand a surgical steel bar with a rounded tip and a ring on top that was connected by thin wires and fastened in another box with a switch.

At first, he was extremely uncomfortable and painful when that object entered the channel of his urethra, even if with great care from Clark. The box with a switch was tied to Bruce's thigh and soon, with the sound of the click, the businessman sank his head into the pillow feeling the vibration that small device made and causing him a strange sensation, but pleasurable.

Heavens, that man wanted to drive him crazy, Bruce felt the other's hands on his member, moving up and down slowly, while the device also did his job. Having his back on his arms was really uncomfortable and even hurt him, but that was minimal with what he was getting from Clark and that infamous object.

His body was heating up absurdly, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip to keep from making a sound. However, it all went downhill when he felt something wet at his entrance and Clark's fingers invaded him. He groaned softly and made Clark look at him with more desire for the brunette. He wanted to hear more of that voice.

He penetrated it with his fingers, while another hand still stimulated his phallus with the device. Clark's hand stopped doing the job on the older member who let out a frustrated breath but soon lost himself again in what was left to masturbating him. 

Clark reached for his own member, masturbating at the vision he had. Heavens, Bruce was an extremely sensual man.

Dangerous and tempting.

Clark removed his fingers and disconnected the wires from the box, but didn't remove the ring or the surgical steel bar. Bruce felt his member throbbing in a mixture of pain and pleasure, took a deep breath, felt the other lean over and to kiss him again, reciprocated without much thought. He was at a point where he didn't even remember who he was.

Batman and Superman. 

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent.

There were four figures different from each other and at that moment none of them were present. Just the desire they had at the moment. He felt the other pull him up, making him sit and stand, without breaking the kiss.

Clark took them out of bed and took Bruce to the wall, where he was turned on his back, and his face met the mirror it was in the wall. His heart missed a beat when understanding. Clark Kent was a man of many facets and fetishes.

“Full of fetishes, Kent. What's missing now?” He asked looking over his shoulder. “Fuck me dressed as Batman?”

“Do you want to? I wouldn't have a problem with it dressed as Superman, even if the cape would be a burden.” They both looked at each other sharply. “To be honest, I prefer you without clothes. “Said holding his hair.” And quiet. Bruce smiled wryly at his sincerity.

“A little impatient, don't you think?” He asked, but his face changed for an expression of pure pleasure when he felt the other's phallus entering with everything in him, his muscles contracted. He felt the man's kisses on his back and his legs tremble which made Clark hold him tightly around the waist. “Damn it...”

“Shaky legs?” they were taunting each other, like old friends at the table playing cards, of course, at that moment they weren't in a game that involved cards.

Despite the initial abruptness on the part of the other, he waited for Bruce's body to adapt to the sudden invasion. He had his face and shoulders in the mirror, supporting himself. The hand that held its threads joined the other, staying at the waist, Clark then started to move.

Wayne's body jerked back and forth, while part of his torso and face were leaning against the mirror on the wall, his arms were tied behind his back, while his hips were pulled back, having the full support of his body on the mirror. A deeper thrust made him shiver and let out a long moan. Bruce looked over his shoulder, finding the smile that Clark Kent was giving him.

He closed his eyes again when the journalist invested again, hitting his prostate again, the taller leaned over him, biting his shoulder and then placing a kiss. At times, Clark did not properly measure his strength and obtained not only groans but shouts of pleasure from the millionaire.

The firm and tight touch on his waist, made the other remain under his commands. The man held the wrists tied together and with the other hand took to the hair of the man who was breathing hard and ragged, Bruce followed the command, straightening up or trying, still with his eyes closed. He felt Clark's breath in his ear.

“Open your eyes” Commanded, Bruce bit his lower lip, felt his chest worked on his back, the hot breath that made him shiver.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes to look at the mirror, looking at them. Bruce Wayne was standing up, held by Clark Kent who was still with his member inside him, he could see the marks spread over his body, hickeys, bites, traces of what the alien had done to him. Each of them was still warm, reminding him how they had appeared there. Secretly, Bruce's favorite was the one in his lower abdomen, next to his hard phallus. He wanted to come.

His neck was slightly tilted back as the other insisted on pulling his hair so that one could look at what he was doing in himself, he felt the other's member slide out of his entrance and then invest with everything, his gaze had lost focus, deviating from the mirror to the ceiling, and moaning. Clark managed to see the other man's Adam's apple rise gracefully upward, contracting in the watcher's throat as he moaned for a long time.

Clark saw the other's chest rise and fall, trying to regulate his breathing, but he knew, they both knew, that he wouldn't be able to at that moment. He didn't give much time for the other to recover from his sudden onslaught and soon again stocked him again, dropping his wrists and leading towards the man's member, but keeping the black strands in his other hand.

Touching him, going up and down, making Wayne roll his eyes in pleasure and keep moaning and contracting, making Clark gasp, feeling his member being compressed more by the other's entrance.

“I want to...”

“I know.” He said taking his lips to his neck, inhaling the essence of the man and biting, making him tremble even more. “But all in time.” He heard the breath of air, indignant, that the other had released. Clark released his member, making him moan indignantly. He stepped out of it and did it again, leaning his head against the mirror. Bruce had his eyes closed again, Clark pulled up an armchair, standing right behind Bruce.

He could see the judicious entrance contracting perfectly. He sat on the chair and took his face to the place licking it, causing Bruce to arch his back and gasp in surprise, however, he did not move away, in reality, he opened a little the legs more and raised the hips a little more. Clark penetrated him with his tongue, and went down, placing Bruce's testicles in his mouth, sucking them, making him gasp. He felt his erection hurt.

“Clark.” You called him in despair.

The man straightened up in the chair, and held the other's waist with both hands, and guided him, making him sit with everything on his phallus, impaling him. Clark could see the scene in slow motion. Bruce's muscles contract with the stimulation in his prostate, the limb that jutted out hard towards the ceiling, especially that small surgical metal bar that was stuck in the urethra that at the end had a ring, to prevent the bar from going inside too much.

It was certainly too much temptation. Too much temptation for one man. He smoothed Bruce's legs over him, making him open wide, leaving them on the arms of the chair. His tongue ran over Bruce's earlobe that tilted his head to the other side, letting Clark do what he wanted around there.

“Really...” Bruce started, drawing Superman's attention. “No wonder they call you man of steel.” Random, but that fits well in the context and that made Kent laugh slightly and see Bruce's crooked smile.

Bruce was the type of person who wore various masks, and it confused Clark at times. There was one of them. The one he used to break the mood of the situation, but without breaking the focus. He imagined that in a torture room he, like Batman, would act that way, apparently cynical. Like that moment, his lips were pressed against the man's skin.

“Only a few know what it means.” He noticed the way the man bit his lower lip. “Now, look.” He said taking his chin forcing him to look in the mirror. 

He was exposed, Bruce felt exposed there for Clark and himself. Legs spread, he could see perfectly the other's member inside him and when the other held his waist, he knew what was going to happen. He saw the member leave and enter, which caused him to spasm and agitate, feeling his face burn more than usual. His gaze went to Clark's through the mirror.

The journalist had his eyes on what he was doing, what he was doing in Bruce. He could see the excitement in superman's eyes and the red face of the other. They both knew that it was not Clark but the millionaire who controlled the situation, that if he wanted to with a simple order he could make the situation change dramatically, but he did not want to. He was good that way, in a distorted way. He liked being that way sometimes.

His body went down and up, he felt his aching throbbing member, held his breath when the older man's hand went to his member, his hands tied behind him felt the man's worked muscles. He opened his mouth to sing the most obscene moans that Clark could hear in his life came from and threw his head back, leaning on Superman's shoulder.

The movements stopped suddenly, making Bruce groan in frustration and throw his head down, he breathed too fast, his heart racing, his limb ached, and cried out for relief, the tip of his head member was already purple. That whole pleasure he felt was killing him, making him crazy. That was what Kent wanted, he wanted him to totally lose control, cry out for relief, and for him to fuck himself decently, but Wayne wouldn't play that game.

If Clark did not move, Bruce would be the one to do the job, who moved his hips by rolling over the other's member causing him to hold his breath and moan, moving without any modesty, despite the difficulty. Bruce could be quite creative. He moved his legs and his feet met on the seat cushion, with the strength and flexibility that he had bounced. Bruce groaned loudly and felt the other's hands on his tied hands, so he wouldn't fall with the movement.

He felt the body below him tremble. He knew what was going to happen to the journalist and just stopped, that was a bad shot. He heard Clark groan loudly, frustrated. He let his back hit the man's chest and they both looked at each other in the mirror. And Wayne's smug smile made Clark lose some of his control.

The journalist took Wayne off him, turned him quickly, took him to the mirror, pressing his back in the place, causing the glass to crack. He grabbed the man's thighs and lifted them around his waist, quickly his legs wrapped around his waist, Clark penetrated him again and they both kissed again. He easily held Bruce with one hand, and with the other, he went to his member.

In a quick movement Clark removed the small object that blocked the urethra, Bruce groaned in the middle of the kiss. He didn't know what he was most pleased with, whether it was the member violently entering and exiting himself and which hit him several times in that single point that made him roll his eyes, or if it was the other's firm hand on his member. The corner of his eyes watered, as he wanted to come. He just wanted to release all his essence, he moaned for a long time when another took off his cock ring. 

The other didn't need to touch his member again when a deep thrust hit his prostate again causing him to ejaculate strongly, making him moan loudly at the other's name. Intense. He tried to control his breathing because Clark was still moving, he was not satisfied. And Bruce was still excited, too.

Kent let go of his hands that went straight up to the neck of the older man, shoving his face into the curvature of his neck, his body seethed inside and out, Bruce had lost track of things, space, and time. Especially when the other stimulated him again. He heard the groans of Clark, who was also calling him amid the thrusts, and again he came, this time in the alien's hand.

And this time, Wayne completely contracted to cause Clark's member to be compressed, and finally, in a guttural groan, the other ejaculated inside Bruce who felt himself being filled by the journalist's hot stream of pleasure. They did not let go, but the businessman could feel his legs weakening around Kent's waist. 

Clark took them to the bed, stepped out of the man, deposited Wayne on the bed, who did not let go and brought him to the bed. The journalist had his arms wrapped around Bruce's body, while the businessman had his arms around his neck. 

Bruce felt extremely tired, his eyes were blurry and his face was still in the curvature of the other's neck. Clark, trying to calm his breathing, but soon felt the batman's a little lighter, Wayne had fallen asleep. The journalist moved slightly away, looking at the man.

It was only at that moment that Clark could see the tranquility on that man's face when he was sleeping. He blew out a breath, realizing that he was staring at him too much. His eyes dropped to Bruce's parted lips and brought himself close to him. Feeling his hearts sink, because, in the end, they were just friends with benefits. 

**Author's Note:**

> In a conversation with my friend, we found this Tumblr containing several prompts  
> Link: http://pissvinegarandacrowbar.tumblr.com/post/144942974575/sexy-prompts  
> I told her to choose a prompt and she chooses "Watching us fuck in the mirror". After a few years that I wrote in PT-BR, I decided to translate it into English, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors
> 
> Have a good week.


End file.
